


曩昔【幸德】

by D_______Alex



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_______Alex/pseuds/D_______Alex
Summary: 幸德反正不是糖（dbp那个德幸摸一半停住了反而这个灵感突然来了快乐（？！）都是少年们的ooc是我一个人的那什么可能还是有点（？！）刀刀的雷文啊
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Tokugawa Kazuya, 幸德
Kudos: 2





	曩昔【幸德】

**Author's Note:**

> 可能有后续

幸村精市的人生中有三样东西就跟洛丽塔里描述的那样藏不住，咳嗽，贫穷和爱。只是他的咳嗽不止咳嗽这么简单，国中时期一场大病，病得他整个人都曾一度暗沉沉的，像是黑云压境的美丽花园，偶尔散着诡异扭曲的山雨欲来，当然他已经压制得很好了，这样的他只有在当时的球场上才能窥得一二。他的贫穷不是金钱意义上的贫穷，而是对弱者没有同理心使他显得高高在上又透着几丝高出不胜寒的活该，对弱势的贫瘠理解使得他甚至做出过看到蔫了的花就任由它们枯萎凋零也不再去挽救，当然幸好他的发小真田那满腔的干劲和过剩的气势偶尔也会带动他自己的意志，去做一些看似出于关怀的事情。而他的爱，是德川和也，是他u17训练营中一眼注意到的，是切原赤也口中那个散着跟自己相似气场的高岭之花，是轻而易举打通了第六感的灵魂伴侣，是自己费尽心思装模作样紧张兮兮地相处与邀约，和在德川的朋友面前看似漫不经心地宣告主权，才最终抱得美人归的煞费苦心。  
可想而知幸村这样一直站在顶端又曾死里逃生战胜命运的男人有多骄傲，骄傲到他此刻并不知道自己深爱也深爱自己的伴侣正在心里酝酿一场暴风雪。德川站在书房门口，端着茶杯，看着已经是自己法律意义上的丈夫的幸村被柔和的灯光照射着，电脑的光线反射在幸村工作室才会戴着的金边眼镜上，让本该看起来一如既往漂亮温柔的他透着一丝德川也许从来没读懂过的诡怪。德川看着幸村操着温柔的语气对着电话说着什么，也许是客户的电话，他听不懂幸村工作的那些内容。作为富二代长大的他得以追逐了自己的兴趣爱好，网球，滑雪，帆船都轮番尝试了一遍，最终发现在海上漂流是自己的最爱，正因如此他反而从未碰过任何家里生意上的事物，所以幸村此刻报出的那些术语的数字对他来说没有任何意义。  
是他的语气。德川知道，也听得出，那是幸村靠近自己、入侵自己世界时的装模作样却真诚万分的神情，是志在必得又小心翼翼的郑重，是缓缓弥漫开又不容忽视的霸道与温柔揉杂在一起的、让自己一不小心就掉进陷阱的认真。原来他不是只对自己这样。德川不是第一次知道他不只对自己这样，但是如此直观的看着他的爱人在属于他们两个的家的书房里，在被他狠狠占有过的这个房间，这张桌子上，房门敞开毫不遮掩地对另外一个人流露这样的神情，德川心里轻而易举就被这样的幸村掀起了裹挟着嫉妒和不解的龙卷风。  
是要相信他是真的很爱自己，对自己有更多的特殊、更多的不一样，所以他光敏磊落又坦坦荡荡，才这样毫不遮掩地用这样暧昧的语气讲电话？还是要理解成这是他在数年的磨合与拉扯里对自己和他们这段关系不抱任何希望的不想挽回？德川分辨不出来，也不想问幸村，他想问的另有其事。  
他想问问幸村，从什么时候开始，自己不再是他快乐与喜悦的源头，不再是能他绽放毫无保留的笑容的开关，不再是让他欲罢不能爱不释手的欲望出口，不再是他愿意毫无保留地像猫咪露出肚皮那样对自己用一些别别扭扭的方法撒娇的对象。每次想开口时，幸村都会架起那一身温柔的软刀子似的气势，用柔和认真紧紧裹着努力藏起来的的不耐烦却还是能被可以与他第六感共鸣的德川敏锐的接收到，当幸村每每问出“学长怎么了？”德川到嘴边的问题都被这样的幸村悉数打落所有提问的勇气，只能开口说出没事我很好这句话。  
是自尊吗？应该是吧。两个人骨子里都是传统的日本男人，任何滔天汹涌的爱意都有缓缓归于平静的那天，但是扎根于骨血的骄傲是怎样也除不掉的，这也是吸引二人为彼此沦陷的起点。也许自己问问他就有答案了，哪怕答案不是自己想要的。但是德川从来不确信自己能接受那个自己也许不想要的答案，如果是他不爱了呢，如果是他在将就呢，如果是他在用他的方式来周全自己对结婚这件事认真郑重不容有失的义理呢，德川给了自己很多个如果，值得让他退缩无数次的很多个如果，以至于他大部分时间都几乎能确信，他怕的真相也许过于坦白赤裸到自己无法承受。所以德川无法开口问出任何一个他想问的问题，哪怕他知道他问了就能从幸村那里得到答案。也许失去幸村还不至于要他的命，但是出于恐惧在幸村面前情绪失守的狼狈让他无法迈出一步。  
德川还记得二人初在一起时，自己沉默寡言的性格在幸村看似漫不经心地引导下变得也能对着幸村说上很多句，什么都能说，彼此的伤病，彼此的意难平，彼此的痛楚，还有二人各自阴郁的心结。不用说太细致，不用努力剖析自己遣词造句，不用为了让对方容易理解而去做任何类比，二人来自灵魂深处的默契让他们只要开口说自己想说的，对方就能连言外之意也精准无误地接收到。  
彼时的东亚，同性能结婚的地区只有一个，幸村知道德川多看重结婚这件事，从一开始他就打听到了德川交往一定是以结婚为前提的，还总以为自己是不是没什么希望了，好在德川照顾自己，让自己对着他予取予求了好一阵子，也没有施加任何关于未来，关于婚姻，关于家庭的沉重。幸村在成年以后经常滚在德川怀里，抱着一本精装的世界地图，翻到那些他们可以合法结婚的国家或地区，二人一起做着关于未来的美梦，比如他们会有什么样的婚礼，婚礼上会有什么样的朋友，幸村永远都会提到他要计划如何如何威逼利诱真田和柳穿上伴娘礼服，再安排他们站在会给德川当伴郎的鬼和入江身边；又或是他们会有什么样的家，是什么风格的装修，要几间房间，都有什么用途；甚至会谈起日后二人要不要领养孩子，领养几个孩子，男孩叫什么，女孩又叫什么。  
抑或是二人也有争吵的时候，幸村轻易不会发火，但是发起火来音调都会从往日里的温和变得压迫感十足。德川少年时见过他如何对着真田吼过，当时还心想真田这也算是深得幸村信任了，否则幸村怎么会这样对他。然而直到幸村也这样对自己甚至更变本加厉时，德川才明白心里委屈又愤怒的情绪是什么样的信任都无法化解的，那是来自当惯了上位者的人的漠然和霸道。他只好坚守着顶天立地的自尊一句不回，只冷冷清清看了幸村一眼便转身去别的房间待着，然后幸村不久之后就会追过来，一如既往的强势又温柔地硬塞给自己他笨拙的道歉，德川见不得幸村这样，只有放下一切，完全迎合着内心还想疯狂爱他的冲动，就这么顺着台阶原谅了幸村。  
还有什么呢，德川想着，还有什么自己记得的过往，他看着自己手里端着的属于幸村的茶杯，那是他们刚有了这个自己的家，两个人兴致勃勃的布置一切时一起买的。没什么特别的，只是一个普通的杯子，但是他还记得那时候幸村一手拿起这套杯子，一手勾着自己的脖子拉低自己，在耳边偷偷说着为了让学长被欺负的时候两个人不会再从床上滚下去，一定要买一个又结实又大的床的狡黠和羞涩。幸村也没有食言，搬进新家后的每一次交欢，他都在德川身上造出了灭顶的快意，沉默寡言的男人被伺候得连墨蓝色的发丝都在颤抖，身上激烈动作的人会用带着火光般侵略感的紫眸贪婪地看着身下的学长。德川一直记得那样的眼神，那是这几年来越来越少见的眼神，是让自己又惧怕又上瘾的只属于幸村的眼神。

德川又想到他们到现在也没有一场属于他们过去幻想中的婚礼，没有真田和柳当“伴娘”，也没有鬼和入江当伴郎，当宣布他们彼时定居的国家可以结婚时，二人几乎没有留给自己多少准备时间就去市政厅办了手续，拿到了证书。然后德川就开着自己的船带着幸村在近海远离城市灯光的地方看晴朗夜空的银河和群星，那是他们的见证人，每一颗星星都是一只眼睛，见证了二人拥抱对方时满足的喟叹，亲吻彼此时眼中闪烁的流光。也是在星星的见证下，幸村在温热的海风中褪下德川的衣衫，用几乎将德川抱痛的力度紧紧搂着他，在他结实的后背吮吸啃咬出属于幸村精市的签名，由着德川双手紧紧握住船身一侧的栏杆慢慢俯下腰，迎合着接受幸村剑拔弩张的凶器和火热汹涌的情潮，沉默被撞碎，溢出了无法克制的满足与欢愉的喘息与呻吟，激得幸村比往常任何一次都凶狠。在德川眼前模糊似乎看到了世上由身后的人带来的最盛大的烟火表演的时候，幸村也俯下身子，吻落在德川的肩胛骨，火热修长的双手掐住他的腰，呢喃间挤出一句“学长，你终于完全属于我了”，就着黏糊的声线尽数发泄在了德川体内。那仿佛是这辈子最长久的一次相拥，在看似无尽头的星空与大海的照应下，是永恒不变的预兆，德川以为那一定是爱，虽然他从来不开口说这个字。这就是他们的婚礼了，当自己从船舱里摸出戒指的那一刻，二人为对方戴上以后，幸村笑着开口说学长以后就是幸村先生了，德川也不甘示弱地回了一句那你以后就是德川先生了 。  
戒指呢？德川看了一眼自己的左手，闪着银光的戒指上覆着一层细碎的璀璨钻光，在灯光下显得流光溢彩，像极了幸村这个人。这是他会握住的那只手，是他会在每次交缠的浪潮过后会亲吻几下然后拉到自己胸口的手，那里能感受到属于幸村的心跳，带着生机勃勃的生命力，又覆盖着过去大病时留下的刀口，是岁月留下的如何将这个男人打磨成他情不自禁地喜爱的样子的。也是他因为工作越来越多的晚睡和早出而推开的自己的手，是他拒绝自己送上的在他带着醉意归家时递上的醒酒汤和夜宵的手，是他只顾着与一个又一个工作上的往来讲电话时被他冷落的手。  
可是一开始，这是幸村鼓起了许多许多勇气才敢去牵的手。那是他带着让自己惊艳的姿态来球场打断自己和鬼还有入江的练习的时候，带着漫不经心又暗含着霸道的意味“抢”走了自己的得意。德川脑子里现在都有生动的影子，在那次训练以后幸村迎了上来，就着微微出汗的手，猛地一把抓住时的幼稚模样，一副“我喜欢你，可是这也没什么大不了”的倔劲和别扭的羞涩。  
德川是从来没有开口说过爱之类的话，那不是他擅长的，虽然他在幸村对自己说“我喜欢学长哦，真的很喜欢哦”那一刻心里像是有脱缰的野马在狂奔，他也只说得出那句“想不想回去？”当答应交往的回应，却被幸村会错了意，直接踮起脚尖抱着自己生涩又凶猛地亲得两个人都气喘吁吁。  
但是现在走得太远了，德川看着幸村的身影，快三十岁的男人不再有十几年前的生涩和偶尔收不住的猛烈，现在的幸村会将更多的棱角以更周全妥帖的方式藏起来，但是他时常想着，这样的幸村是不是把对自己的感情也一起藏了起来。德川也会想，是不是也许真的是因为自己说不出什么带着爱的遣词造句，可是他又觉得不需要说，幸村能懂的，他们有第六感不是吗，当自己答应他的时候就已经是一生的承诺了。  
德川攥着水杯的手紧了又松，还站在原地，看着幸村挂了电话，摘下眼镜捏着鼻梁，比少年时期还分明的好看眉眼紧紧皱着，透着一层浓到化不开的疲倦。德川刚刚咽下去一些的风暴又被吹了起来，为什么，为什么你会这么累？为什么你不再跟我分享你的心事，为什么我再也无法为你分担你的情绪，而你也无法分担我的情绪。  
德川的情绪涌上来，在胸腔里搅动半天却只溢出一声轻浅的叹息。幸村还是捕捉到了几乎微不可查的动静，瞬间收起情绪，嘴角和眼睛里都染上了德川熟悉的不能再熟悉的笑容，转头对着德川开口：“学长，怎么了？” 还是这句话，这句让德川哑口无言也不敢再表露什么的话。走进书房，德川将水杯递给幸村，揉了揉他的头发，一如既往地回了一句没什么，我很好，却在幸村看不到的角度闭上眼睛又无声地叹气。  
要怪就怪我直到今日都还有想要爱你的冲动。


End file.
